No other choice
by LightHope1
Summary: After the episode Silence,Joan makes a decision that effects everyone who loves her. She doesn't speak with her voice anymore. Many try to reach her and her closed world. After a long time I UPDATE! Chapter8!
1. Default Chapter

Changes by choice By: lighthope1  
  
I don't own anything except what I make up. CBS owns all copyrights.  
  
Joan sat up in her hospital bed the darkness surrounded the room. Her mother had just left, to take Will and the boys home and then come back later. Joan's dark brown hair covered her face; her eyes were all misty all she wanted was to get better. She entwined her fingers in the blankets covering her legs and tears kept running down on to her pale hands. Adam hadn't believed her and now she knew that the disease had caused the delusions and images of people who didn't exist. She also decided in her head that God didn't exist to her. She couldn't believe in him anymore, certainly not after this. That moment after she thought that it was best to keep quiet. At first she cared how it would affect people but then she decided to think what was best for her. Joan wouldn't talk after that moment and she knew it would be the hardest thing to do to her family and friends. She lay back down and closed her eyes to a world she had known of voices and the silent one ahead.  
  
_The next months went slow for Joan. With her abrupt silence it shocked everyone. She wouldn't respond to her mother or father. Her brothers felt helpless just trying to make her speak. Grace and Adam had for a long time not given up on her but it came a day that they to lost hope. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye and the smile everyone had loved was gone forever. They tried writing on paper but she would tear it up or shove it away. Only in pain would she scream or make a noise. People came all around to help her but she pushed them away too. Joan had closed herself in a glass box of sorts and wouldn't leave it. She left everyone hopeless and she wouldn't speak was a mystery beyond everyone else except herself. Even time wares away reasons and it becomes a habit._  
  
(4 years later)  
  
Joan sat on the swing on the dorm porch at Davidson College. Her past 4 years were hard on her parents as she remembered it. She finally after a year decided to go on with her studies but she only would do it in the safety of her house. She would lock herself in her room and study for hours and take the test her mom told her to take. She made excellent grades and with summer school for the next 3 years she got caught up with Adam and Grace. The only difference was she didn't speak at all. _She spoke in her room by herself looking into her mirror and to make sure she wasn't losing her voice. Luke came home early one day and heard her but she had locked the door so he couldn't confront her._

She hadn't seen anyone from her encounters that first year of high school since Adam and Grace gave up. She felt safe when she was by herself. Adam had made her look at him before he left. As simple as 1.2.3.he kissed her and said, "I will always love you Jane but your hurting me and everyone that loves you. Why can't you just come back to us?" Then he had stood up and walked away and never looked back again. Helen would tell her of Adam's progress on his art and how he had found new inspiration that she couldn't understand either. He also had applied to many art schools and ended up in California. Joan showed no sign of happiness for it.

One day the mail brought important news of college acceptances. She opened the one that said Davidson College and she had gotten accepted. She ran to her mother and grinned, that one expression hadn't happened for years. "Mom, I got into Davidson." Helen envisioned what her daughter might have said. For the past few years that's how it was. She would predict what Joan would have said if she were talking. The smile showed that her daughter wasn't totally lost too. Joan would write on paper, type on the computer and learned fluent sign language. Helen was determined to understand her daughter and learned sign language too. Will and the boys didn't though and withdrew from Joan. Will was stressed over his daughter's predicament but as the years moved on he understood she had found another voice.

Arcadia high school had asked Joan to write something for the graduation class. Even though she didn't go to school there she had learned sign language and the home learning program came from there too. She was meant to graduate with that class even if she didn't really go to the school but she had taken the same exams and finals. It had taken Joan three days to write the perfect paper and she gave it to her mom to read. Helen looked at her daughter with glossy eyes and Joan wrote on a piece of paper. "_Well_?" Helen spoke, "Its really great Joan I think even though writing isn't your strongest point this is excellent!" Joan grinned for the second time in 10 minutes and wrote, "Can you give it to the school for me?" Helen nodded and hugged her daughter again.  
  
Next day: Graduation day  
  
It was almost like a dream for Joan. The graduation garb was perfect and she signed to her mother. _Tell them thanks for me mom. _Mrs. Girardi nodded and said that to the lady with the fitting kit. After leaving the shop, Joan signed, _I'm going for a walk mom. Do you want me to get anything from the store? I got some money_. Mrs. Girardi was shocked by her daughter's question. Joan had avoided the outside as much as possible but with Davidson college acceptance she was acting different. Helen signed,_ How about milk, pasta, and bread. We are eating Italian tonight. Do you have enough money for that?_ Joan nodded and walked toward the grocery store.

As she walked in she saw Grace, Iris, Luke, and Adam at the soda bar making the boy behind the counter make smoothes. Joan walked in as slyly as she could. She didn't want to face her old friends not until tonight. As she grabbed the pasta she over heard Grace. "So Luke how is Girardi hold up?" Luke looked up from his strawberry- banana swirl and said, "Joan's doing excellent. Do you know who's written the special speech for the class?" Adam, Iris and Grace shook there heads and said, "Maybe one of the wiz kids of like a football player." Joan didn't want to hear anymore. She took her purchases to the check out and paid for the items. Grace looked over as the cash lady said, "Your not much of a talker are you? Your Will's kid right?" Joan nodded and turned around to see Luke and Grace staring. She grabbed her things and walked outside to the frosty afternoon. Grace gave a weird look at Luke. "That's first isn't it Luke?" Luke was almost out the door though and Adam, Iris and Grace tagging along too.  
  
OK your going to love the speech and next chapter just plz read this.

Lighthope1


	2. By Chance its you

By hope its You!  
  
(3pm)

Joan walked to the park in hopes Luke and Grace wouldn't find her. She wanted to get home to get ready for the night's activities but with them looking at home she didn't want to face them yet. Whenever Joan got frustrated she would start signing with her hands too much and let her feelings out with her hands. It made her more confident because very few people in Arcadia understood sign language. It was almost a different language that she only knew and felt comfortable. She knew that next year she was going to be in Davidson's distinguished Sign Language program and it would be different. Her plan was to get a major in sign language and maybe come back to Arcadia and teach it at the high school if she could. She was by then walking in circles in front of the park bench and groceries still on the bench. Her hands raced as they made letters that made words and then phases. To many it was unbelievable that one girl could change so deeply by one disease and become who she was. She felt like shouting but she knew you couldn't do that with your hands. It was getting very chilly and she grabbed the bags and walked out of the park homebound.

As she reached her front porch the back door was open and she stepped in. Her mom was cutting vegetables with the famous white apron she had bought about 3 years ago to paint in also. She turned around and Joan signed, _Hi mom, I got the groceries and sorry it took so long. I took a detour at the park_. Helen smiled at her daughter. "Did you get what I asked?" Joan nodded and signed; I_ also got tomatoes because I knew we were low._ Helen got down to business and signed, you better get ready and take those boots off and coat. Joan nodded and headed towards her room.

Kevin sat in his room and he waved at his sister to come in. Joan nodded and grinned at her older brother. Kevin asked, "Are you excited about tonight? Joan nodded and grabbed some paper and wrote, "Are you coming or do you have work?" Kevin smiled and said, "Missing you and Luke graduate would never happen." Joan nodded and waved bye. Then she headed towards her room and picked the clothes that would go under her gown.

(4 pm)

Joan laid on her bed and feel asleep in moments. Her eyes were surprisingly heavy and the bed was inviting. She woke to the smell of Italian food and sounds of her laughter. It shocked her and she wrapped a blanket around herself and walked down the stairs. Her mom saw her instantly and signed, _Come on sleepy head, grab some food and come watch some home videos. It was Luke's idea._ Joan smiled at her mom but glared at the back of her brother's head as if he knew he shrunk farther into his seat. She grabbed her dad's famous spaghetti and some salad. When she was younger she hated the salad but over the years she grew to like it. She took the seat next to Kevin and leaned on his shoulder. Kevin smiled at his sister and said, "You see yourself?" Joan nodded and then the video flipped to her high school party that she wasn't supposed to have. Luke grabbed to turn off the video but Will grabbed his son's arm. Joan was frozen in her seat, it had been because of her illusions that party had happened but she probably wouldn't have ever danced with Adam in the end if not.

(4:56 pm)

Will watched the video for the rest of the time. It flashed around the house, loud music. His face didn't show happiness and he seemed very agitated. Helen looked at Luke in sheer shock. Kevin looked down at Joan and grinned. Joan watched the video, It seemed so long ago that video was taken. Then it flashed on Joan and Adam. "You want something to drink Joan?" Adam asked. Joan smiled and said, "Sure how about water or whatever." The camera fallowed Adam into the kitchen but then turned to the dance floor.

Joan stood on the side watching everyone dance and some cute young guy came in front of her. She didn't seem frightened; she smiled and started dancing with him. Joan saw the illusion that she had thought wasn't real but in this video he was real. As the video flashed back to some more action Joan heard for the second time ever, "Jane?" Joan watched the camera flash back to Joan and the boy and see her pain in her eyes and then Adam left. She nudged Kevin, He grinned, "You had a cute guy to dance with right?" Joan froze at what her brother just said.

The video flashed as the bell rang and it turned dark proving the end of the movie. Will looked at Helen and then to Luke and Joan. _Dad, I can explain. Really I can._ Joan signed. Her father sighed and said, "Joan you know I can't understand you!" Helen replayed the message to Will. Kevin wheeled out into the conversation. "Dad it wasn't Luke's or Joan's party. It was mine, I felt like having one and well it back fired on me right?" Helen looked at her son in deep sadness. "Kevin I relied on you to be responsible when we were ever gone. Joan stood up. She signed, _Luke and I really should get ready mom. Please can we talk about this after the graduation? _Helen nodded and Will sort of understood. Kevin smiled at his younger sister and Luke looked relived at the moment.

Joan sat on her bed with the door partially open. The fan was on and she pulled her legs up and wrapped the blanked tighter. They had all seen him. How could that be possible if he was an illusion in my head? Joan shook with fear. Kevin rolled into her room. "Hey, you ok?" Kevin asked. Joan nodded and then pointed to her clothes. He understood and as he left said, "Really that guy was cute don't embarrassed that your older brother knows!"

She got a grip of herself and shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind. Joan got dressed in her graduation gear. She wore a blue gown instead of the traditional green. The only reason was to show she was a different person and student. She looked in the mirror. Then she looked over her head at her clock. It read 6:35 pm. That gave her twenty minutes to help her mother and leave for the ceremony with Luke.

They got into the car and headed over to Gracie's house to pick up Luke's girlfriend and then to Iris's and then to Adam's. It was a tight squeeze even with Iris and they hadn't even picked up Adam yet. Joan sat in the front passenger seat next to Luke. "Hey Girardi?" Joan turned around. "Can we switch seats so I can like can sit next to my boyfriend." Grace asked. Joan nodded. She saw her old friend smile and then turned to Luke who blushed. Joan shook her head and sat next to Iris who was fumbling with her gown and hat. Joan sighed with her hands as they arrived in Rove's yard. Iris looked down at Joan's hands. "What are you signing about?" She hated these certain questions because she could talk. She pulled a pad of paper out from who knows where and wrote. "It's a horrible habit I have Iris. Plus this is the way speak and even though you don't understand it I do." Iris nodded and said, "OK"

(7:30pm) Luke got out of the car and so did Grace. "Hey Adam you coming?" Adam came out of the house with a green gown and his cap. He looked back at the house and walked over to Luke. He said something that made Luke come back to the car and say to Joan. "Adam need to talk to you in his shed? Make it quick Joan!" Joan just sat there. Frozen in her seat because she had just seen something cross the street that looked like her old crush that claimed to be God. Joan nodded and slides out of the car.  
  
So Sorry but I wanted to make something before the graduation, which for them is going to be at 8:30 pm.

Lighthope1 (Promise I will) write soon i will


	3. Voices again in a world of silance

Voices  
  
(7:56 pm)  
  
Joan had chills crawling up her legs and arms. She had seen an illusion or maybe it was somebody she had mistaken for someone else. She put her mind in that mode and then fallowed her brother with a pad of paper and pen in her back pocket. Adam promised it would only be ten minutes tops. He had really come out of his shell these last few years Joan noticed. She hadn't been in this shed for 3 years. It was covered with unfinished art and art in almost done mode. Joan has missed the shed; it was a place where Adam and her talked. Before (before) she had closed the world off. Tears ran down her cheeks and confusion took over. Adam turned around and said, "Joan, See what you have made me do?" Joan looked around and nodded. She was trying to write something on the paper but he stopped her. "I understand sign language now." Tears poured all over and she felt like someone was throwing her a lifeline in her endless black hole.  
Adam signed very slowly. This showed he was new to this. _P--leas---e sto---p cryin---g Jane--!_ Joan looked into his eyes and signed, _I'm sorry Adam. I just can't seem to stop. I understand you by the way._ Adam took a few moments to put the works tougher and then smiled. It made Joan scared that even after this someone had found away into her world and was trying to get to her. Joan signed, _we need to leave for the graduation and then the dance is after words, Luke and Grace are going to kill us_.

Joan didn't give Adam the time to figure it out. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shed towards the car. Luke was glaring, "Ten Minutes Adam! You promised!" Joan ignored her brother, Luke got into the car, Grace next to him. Iris on one of the sides now glad to be out of the middle. Adam slid in next; Joan looked over her shoulder and saw the person again. She had a choice either go up to it or get in the car.  
"Joan get in this car now!" Grace hollered. Joan nodded and didn't think of anything about sitting next to Adam. Grace and Luke were in a deep debate over the next Olympics and Adam was talking to Iris because Joan leaned against the window and blocked herself from everyone. The arrived at the school, Joan was first one out heading towards the gym. Everyone followed with deepened regret that she hadn't opened up but Adam felt his Jane would come back. It was more of a gut feeling then anything.  
  
(8:15)  
After the opening ceremonies, Mrs. Girardi stood and talked about the art department and the students she got to meet over the years. It was a nice presentation and then she said, "One of the students wrote the student paper but wanted to remain silent. All the teachers agreed that one student would read it out loud. As you all know we had a closing class ceremony with papers and speeches by student yesterday. We felt this one was good to be saved for today." Jan felt proud next to her brother and smiled at him. He had grown taller then her over the past years and was the great thing ever to believe in her. She looked down at Adam and smiled inwardly. Little did he know this paper was written for him? It had been written with her whole heart. It opened like a typical speech but got more complex in the middle lines and closed almost in silence.

Then she looked up at the crowd and saw him staring at her. The cute boy god that she knew didn't exist now. He was sitting behind Mr. Girardi and Kevin. Kevin was talking to him too. She nearly fainted, jabbing Luke in the leg to look. He did and nodded, "That the boy you danced with back in freshman year." Joan nodded and looked up her brother almost begging for him to hold her up.

Mrs. Girardi looked at her daughter and said, "The speech will be please read by Adam Rove." Adam looked at Mrs. Girardi confusion showed all over his face but he nodded and came down from his row and walked up to the podium. He looked at the speech and then at Mrs. Girardi. "I can't just read this with looking at it before!" Adam whispered to Mrs. Girardi. Helen smiled at her favorite art student and said, "The student who wrote it had full confidence in you and wants you to do this for them." Adam weakly nodded. He looked at the gazing adults in the audience and gulped. This was pushing his courage over the edge and he felt like this was the right thing to do for the student who wrote this.  
  
**For the class of 2005**  
  
Welcome everyone to this year's graduation. High school has been incredible times in everyone's life I know this as I watched from a far. At times, it has been like being in a different world. It is almost as if we were water skiers, a variety of beginners excelling in certain areas that others don't. Some of us have spent most of our high school careers swimming and not being able to get up on skis, others have enjoyed spending time just skiing in circles, and a few have found themselves not trying, staying on the dock that says life on it. To graduate from this skiing school we have to find out what were good at for some its studies, others clubs and some still don't know. We all do have voices. Voices come in many ways. Some can speck and use their voices in debates. Some can write beautiful poems and stories. Others just stay out of the spot light and use art as their words, some use motions and photos. I myself use paper and my hands. _**(Adam realized at that moment that had written this. He turned around quickly to see his Jane scared and happy at the same time.)  
  
**_ Voices are more important then anything anyone can image. After this day we will all go our separate ways and we will never be a grade ever again. The friendships we made here and now will last a lifetime. My mom still keeps in touch with her girlfriends. My father still does what he believes is write because a teacher taught him wonderful lessons. I know that what I might be saying is crazy. My point is every person we meet and touch there life affects everything we do in a lifetime. We may not know it but we could be saving their life. A person once told me in my freshman year. They said, "Life is scary and every feels it one way or another."  
  
As we leave all we know and go to different places just remember you got family and friends who love you to death and the class of 2005 will always have a voice no matter what you do.

**End of Speech**

** (I know its short but it was short and sweet)**

Adam flipped the page over but it was blank he smirked and said, "That's it!" Everyone in the room clapped. Joan grinned as they talked about the speech. She knew she wasn't very good writer but this was one of her better writings. She got her diploma and walked off the stage knowing that after this one summer she would be done. Her mother signed, _that was really good Joan. You should be really proud_! Joan smiled and looked at her hands. They were her way of communication; they were a gift for her to use to contact the outside world. The room was getting to stuffy for her liking and she went outside to get some fresh air and then go back to talk to Adam and her mom and brothers.  
  
It was a cool night and she hadn't brought a jacket. She felt stupid for not. As she looked up from her hands while sitting on the bench a jacket was thrown in front of her face. She looked up and saw...  
  
Ha I got a cliff. I promise to write more before I go out of town.  
  
Lighthope1 


	4. Unknown Road

Unknown Road

Joan's eyes grew wide as she saw him standing there. He stood in that same jacket that had made him look like he was in high school. Her thoughts flashed in her mind.

"God Boy, the cute one!" she thought.

"Joan it's been a long time…it's time you came back to us…the real world needs you." He said the soft tone that she loved.

Her eyes soften for half a second and hardened. _Leave me alone _she signed. "Not this time Joan! I can't let you do this." He argued.

_I say NO! _She signed.

Her face was angry and her hands kept speeding up faster and faster. _I'm finally happy. You have no idea how long this has taken. No one believed me, I was considered mentally unstable and then I went quiet. I chose that and that day forward I decided you weren't real. You may exist in religion to me but not as a physical being. I am not a Joan of Arc I can't handle it. You want so much for here and me again you appear but guess what I won't allow you into my world again! _

Tears filled her eyes and before she stopped herself she ran to the high school gym with his jacket in her arms not even thing about it.

The figure stood, like the darkness in the night, he whispered, " If you don't believe me Joan, I will turn your world upside down." He smiled and walked down the street, hands in pocket with a plan. This summer Joan would never forget because the "God Boy" was now human, he got signs from the lord but would move into the town with a family and ordinary things that Joan believed

Joan's breath came in rasps as she opened the door to the gym.

"Jane! You ok?" Adam asked. She looked up at him and threw her arms around him; he hugged her back and didn't let go.

"You ok!" he asked.

She pulled away and signed, _Yea I'm all right I feel like I just saw ghost thou. _He touched her shoulder and said, "Your freezing! Put that jacket on Jane."

She signed _what jacket? _She looked at her arm and there laid a gray jacket and her eyes danced.

She thoughts flashed in her mind, "Is this possible? The jacket is real but I have never seen it in my life!

She quickly put it on and went to the dance with Adam and the gang. She had fun and with Adam's help danced the night away.

The next morning, Joan woke to the obnoxious knocking on the front door. It wouldn't stop so she got out of bed and ran down the stairs.

She opened to the door to a middle aged women with a cup in her hand. "I am so sorry to bother you but I just moved next door and I ran out of sugar for my waffles. Could I please barrow some, my son and daughter with nag me all morning if I don't."

Joan grabbed some paper and quickly wrote, "I don't speak but I can speak sign language. By chance do you?"

The women read it quickly nodded and grinned, "For give me I didn't know. I understand it because my sister was death as a child. Do you mind if I just talk to you normal?" Joan nodded and signed, _Come in please I will get that sugar for you. _

The lady fallowed Joan into the kitchen and sat at the counter seat. Joan took the lady's cup and filled it up all the way. "O forgive me. Where are my manners this morning? My name is Jenny Parker. Who might you be?"

Joan looked up and moved from the sugar jar to the air. _My name is Joan Guradi. My father is the Police chief here. My brothers live here and my mom does to. I am the second oldest and just finished high school._

Jenny nodded and smiled. "My oldest just finished too, He hated moving from California for the summer and then going off to college. My daughter is still in high school she's 16 this month.

Joan smiled and heard a yelling from outside. "That's my daughter, I best got Joan. It was a pleasure to meet you. When we settle in I would love to meet your family!" Joan helped Jenny out of the house and say a gangly 15 year old with brown glossy hair in a (not again mom) pose.

Joan nodded towards the girl and Jenny answered, "That's Lindsey. She just a little out of her mood today I think!" Joan nodded and waved. She finished all the chores her parents had left her and got her bike out of the garage.

As she rolled it out the garage she looked over at the house Mrs. Parker lived in. A moving truck stood in the driveway and a boy looked at her. He had blond/brown hair that hung over his eyebrow and he glared at her.

She was taken aback because at the moment she knew it was "god boy". "No way" she thought, "no way!" She rolled her bike out to the curb and over to his driveway. He turned to look at her again, this time his glare was softer.

"You're the girl that lives next door right?" Joan nodded. "My mom says you don't speak? I understand sign language because of my Auntie. I guess I will see more of you." Joan signed,_ "Who are you? What are you doing here "god boy"?" _

"My name isn't "god boy" its Sam Parker. I am forced to live here because of my parents and my mom's job. I got torn away from everything I knew and shoved into this stupid town for a summer!" He said.

Joan looked at him with curious eyes. _I had no right to accuse you Sam. I'm really sorry. I get that way sometimes. I don't trust people that easily. _"I'll see you around Joan. I got to finish unloading the truck."

Joan stood staring at him getting into the truck. He was cute and human. Why had she thought he was "god boy"? He did look like him a lot but this guy was perfectly normal. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave her his trademark grin. She waved and hopped on her bike. She couldn't get Sam out of her mind and when she arrived at Adam's she just could think straight.

Adam saw his "Jane" in the driveway and walked out from his shed. _Hey Jane. _He signed. Her eyes glittered with mystery and she signed, _you won't believe my morning Adam. It started out with this obnoxious door knock…_

I really really hope you like this. I know I haven't written in a long time and thank you my devoted fans. PLz read and review. I will post more later. See I didn't abandon this one. Lighthope1


	5. Change in tides

Change in tides

Adam felt Jane's shoulder on his. Her head rested on his shoulder and she relaxed farther. The movie was running threw the credits and he knew she would have to leave soon. It was still early but she would want to get home before dark. The screen flashed black and Jane moved; she stretched and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Jane!" he said.

She pressed the, _I love you _sign to his heart. He nodded and hugged her.

Joan moved away and opened the shed door. He fallowed her out the door and watched her get on his bike. The warm sunbeams that were reaching the treetops sank a little lower. He thought, She looks like an angel.

Joan rode her bike down the street and towards her house. She almost reached the house when she heard her name being hollered.

"Joan!" yelled Sam. Joan turned around and wasn't looking where she was going and her bike twisted around she fell off. Sam ran up to her and she sat on the ground.

"You ok Joan?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded. He helped her up and then grabbed her bike.

"I'm sorry that I distracted you. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with my family and yours tonight." He said.

She signed, _my mother and father are going to be out tonight and my brothers have dates. I could come if you really want me too._

He grinned and said, "See you at 8 than."

Joan stood on the front porch of the Parker's house. She wore a green dress that fit her perfect. She moved to ring the bell again but Lindsey opened up the door. "Your Joan right?"

Joan nodded. Lindsey showed her where the living room was and disappeared into the computer room.

Sam sat on the couch and grinned at her. "You came great! Mom and dad are going to be thrilled!"

As dinner began talk of the town and new places came up. Joan tried her best to fill in on stuff they didn't know about and other stuff. As the dinner ended and Joan thanked her hosts she headed for the door.

"Hey Joan wait!" Sam hollered.

She turned around and he reached her in seconds.

"Thanks for coming. Let me walk you home!" She nodded and walked across the street with him.

She unlocked the door and signed, _Thanks again. I want you to meet some of my friends tomorrow that all right with you?_

He grinned and said, "Love to sunshine. See you bright and early tomorrow."

Joan thought, Sunshine? Is that like my personality? She walked into her house and got ready for bed. Happy thoughts floated her into deep sleep.

Joan felt a light rub on her shoulder.

Her brother stood in front of her, "Hey Joan come on! Were going to be late!"

Luke stood up and walked outside her room. She pulled on some jeans and a top. Walking down the stairs she heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Guradi for the waffles." Her mother answered, "Anytime Sam. Its good to see Joan hanging out with new kids!"

Joan rubbed her eyes and looked at Sam and her mother. She ate a quick breakfast under Sam's watch and they headed out.

Everyone had planned to meet at Adam's house. As they reached the house, Adam, Grace and Iris stood out side waiting.

Luke said, "Sorry were late, Joan had a hard time getting up on time!"

Joan half grinned but Sam hugged her. "Its alright Joan don't feel bad!"

Adam looked at the boy hugging his girlfriend, he said, "Who are you?"

Sam looked up, "My name's Sam. Sam Parker. Nice to meet you!"

Adam introduced, Iris, Grace and himself. "Jane come here." Adam said.

She hugged Adam and signed to Sam, _You got to see Adam's work. It's unbelievable._

Sam smiled and asked Adam if he could see it. Adam nodded and took Sam to the shed. The others headed for the house to get something to drink.

Adam sat on his stool looking at Sam. "So Sam, What do you think of Joan?"

Sam looked up from the artwork, "She really great. I thought this town was going to be horrible but when I met her everything sort of changed for me. Now I got friends and her."

Adam said, "That's great for you. I just want you to be careful around her. She has been through a lot. She likes a glass piece of art, I just want her to stay the same forever."

Sam looked at Adam and said, "People aren't art Adam. They change like the tides on the ocean surface. You can't stop their feelings or thoughts."

Adam nodded and grabbed Sam shoulder, "Come on, its time to hang with the gang. Buddy?"

Sam smiled and thought, Finally part one of my plans is finished.

Hope you like!

Lighthope1


	6. Campin and the rain storm

Camping trip

As the group sat in Adam's living room, Joan stretched and sipped on her juice. Everyone seemed relaxed around Sam and this made Joan feel even better. As everyone was getting comfortable, Luke started on an idea. "How about we all go on a camping trip?"

Iris smirked, "You of all people want to go on one?"

Joan looked at her bother and signed, _Why not? It would be fun and I bet Sam has never camped around here before._

Everyone agreed to meet back at Adam's the next morning bright and early.

Joan stayed a little longer than the rest and talked to Adam. He was happy and content just to have her around.

" I think this camp trip is perfect. I can't wait to see Luke start a fire." Adam said.

Joan giggled and started to get up and leave. "Hey Jane, You excited?"

Joan nodded and left Adam's house. The evening was coming slowly and she walked the 5 blocks to her house. Sam's house looked lonely and empty as she passed it and went to her's. That night she packed for the 3-day camping trip.

Mrs. Guradi looked in on her daughter, "You seem really excited!" she said

Joan grinned and signed; _you have no idea mom, I am finally happy. I got great friends and a great boyfriend. I love this whole camping thing. Everyone has accepted me now for whom I have become._

Mrs. Guradi smiled, "You need any help?" Joan laughed; _I would worry more about Luke. He's so freaking now. I love him from the idea though. _Mrs. Guradi closed the door and headed to her son's room.

The next morning, Joan rolled off her bed and landed hard on her side. She mumbled under her breath and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt. After cleaning up she grabbed her stuff and ran down stairs.

Mr. Guradi sat at the table and said, "Your up early Joan." Joan nodded and grabbed some breakfast. A car honked and Luke ran with Joan, they both reached the car and grace grinned.

"I only got room for one." She said. Joan backed off as her brother hopped in. "Thanks Joan. I think you can get a ride with Sam maybe."

Joan threw up her hands and looked over at Sam's house. He was bent over the truck's trunk shoving a sleeping bag in. Joan ran over and poked him.

"Hey Joan! Need a ride?" he said without looking.

Joan grinned and signed, _you save me again. What would I do with out you? _She hugged him and hopped into the car.

All the cars met at Adam's. Adam put the last box into his dad's car and shut the door. Iris, Grace, Sam, Joan, Luke stood grinning.

"You ready to leave Adam or what?" Luke asked.

Grace and Iris nagged Luke, "Tell them!"

Joan signed, _tell us what? _Samtranslated for her and helps Adam with another bag.

"Well I decided the driving partners for the trip." Luke said. Joan looked at her brother and groaned.

Adam laughed and said, "Well what are they?"

"Well Grace is with me. Iris wanted to be with you and Joan with Sam that leaves." He said, "but we all switch half way so that Joan can be with Adam and Iris can be with Sam."

Joan nodded and looked at Adam. She signed, _Can't wait till half way! I'll miss you till then._

Adam smiled and reached Iris. "So you're driving with me!" She grinned and hopped into his car. Sam grabbed some food from Adam's car and met Joan at his truck. Joan looked up at the sky and signed, _I think it's going to rain on the first part of our drive. Look at those horrible clouds building. I could swear they were waiting just for us. _

Sam didn't bother to look up but said, "Your probably right Joan! Come on get in that car!"

As all three cars pulled out of the driveway, the rain began to pour. Joan read a book and Sam drove. He put some guitar music on and began talking. Joan laid back and listen to him jabber on and feel asleep on him.

He smiled and said, "There's my Joan. That a girl. Sweet dreams." He placed his famous jacket (from the show) on her.

Adam and Iris fallowed the truck and Adam was grim. Iris talked about the next science project she was planning and so forth. Adam just felt annoyed he had wanted Joan with him but he hadn't talked loud enough. "Iris why don't you just relax for a while and listen to the music!" The girl nodded and looked at him with curious eyes.

Grace drove and Luke sat staring out the window. "Why did this stupid rain have to come!" mumbled Grace. "I like it!" Luke said. "My sister once said that rain curses the world and washed all the evil away!" Grace looked at Luke for a second, "Funny! Never thought it like that before!" she said.

All three cars drove on in the rain.

I know this isn't to long. I promise longer later.

Lighthop1

(P.S thanks for the reviews)


	7. Hopeone day at a time

You found me

Grace and Luke watched the storm get worse, "Should we turn back?" Luke asked.

Grace looked up from her steering wheel, "Are you crazy it will let up!" she said.

He smiled and looked out in the beyond of the trees and forests waiting for them. The city was gone to the world of the woods, welcoming them but it still was raining badly.

Adam and Iris drove in complete silence. Iris couldn't take it and turned to Adam, "Adam stop mopping! I wanted to enjoy this trip and it's been really boring!"

Adam turned slightly, "How would you like it if you couldn't be with your girlfriend and can't change up groups because of this stupid rain!"

Iris nodded and said, "What if it was meant to happen this way?" Adam looked at her, "I might believe in signs but this is ridiculous!"

A bump in the road woke Joan from her sleep. She wasn't cold and the window was freezing against her face, Sam's jacket lay over her and she took a peak at him from her seat. He sat staring into the road and the rain hitting the car windshield. His hair lay well over his eyebrow, he turned that moment and saw her up and smiled.

She hid her face a little bit and then said, "Thanks for the jacket Sam. You really didn't have to!"

He looked up and turned to her, "It's my pleaser Joan. You looked cold; it looks like we aren't changing for the second half of the trip though." Joan nodded and saw the three cars reached the winding dirt road that went up Bald Mountain.

The dirt had softened from the constant rain and so Bald Mountain wasn't safe. As they reached the halfway point the cliff edge stopped and open gaps should off. Grace and Luke passed the first open gab with ease, Adam's car did also but a thunder and then lighting flashed before Sam's truck. A tree fell into the road and made the car swerve for the open pass. Joan sat up and then screamed as Sam tried to control the car moving faster down the side of the mountain. Trees came into view and the truck swerved to Sam's side as a last minute decision before the car slammed into the tree knocking Joan and Sam into air bags.

Rain poured for hours and it got later and later. Adam, Iris, Grace and Luke just sat in their cars, rain pouring, the cars light blaring into the unknown. Luke to loss of words, Adam eyes hoping Joan would pop out in the rain laughing, Iris and Grace both were crying. Grace had her cell phone, calling the police but the storm made it disconnect. Grace from her blurred eyes, watched the phone keep trying to find a signal.

Joan was the first to wake from the horrible nightmare. She couldn't feel her right arm and her face felt numb. She moved her head slightly to look at Sam. He lay towards her, eyes shut, chest slowly rising and falling, and lips pure blue. Joan's eyes searched for a sign that he might wake, but only the reassurance of the rise and fall of his chest helped. She could see the rain hitting the shield of the car and her head kept analyzing where she could find a way to wake Sam. She moved her free left arm to her lips and then whispered, "Sam? Sam?"

At first nothing seemed to wake him. "Sam? Sam?" Joan said in a very raspy voice.

She moved her left hand towards his shoulder but her fingers danced just above his arm almost debating if to touch him. His eyes flashed open, pure blue stared at her and she sucked in her breath which was a bad move.

She coughed hard and he whispered, "Joan, are you alright?" She nodded and whispered, "I can't feel my arm, and Sam please makes this better."

Tears fell all over her face and Sam tried pushing some of them away with his hand, "Were going to get out of this Joan. I promise you at least that!" She nodded and waited for her world to come crashing down on her. The wind blew outside the car and rain poured into the cracks ruining the engine.

Adam stared into the rain, "I can't sit here and wait for help. Joan could be hurt even dead." Adam whispered.

Iris looked up at Adam and said, "Never give up hope."

He rubbed his face with his hands and laid back in the car seat hoping for a miracle.

Grace got the connection, "Hello this is 911."

"My name is Grace, my best friend just went over….over the edge of…"

"Please speak clearly." said the operator.

"Over the edge of Bald Mountain, were in the first open pass it seems like the truck went over after lighting."

"Please stay on the phone with me." The operator said. "Were sending paramedics right this moment."

Grace cleared her throat and looked over at Luke who just stared out the window into the rain.

Joan wiggled her hand and then said, "I think my arm is broken." Sam nodded, "I'm so cold." He whispered.

Joan moved her free hand over his body trying to get her touch to maybe warm him.

He closed his eyes and said, "You're speaking now?" Joan pulled her hand away and touched her throat, "I guess I am. I had to wake you. It was the only way."

The rain lightened but the thunder and lighting still roared. Grace was the first to see the three emergency cars pull up. Mr. Guardi jumped out of the police land rover and fallowed paramedics to the two cars. Luke saw his father and jumped out of the car and his father gave him a bear hug.

"Where's Joan?" he asked. Luke pointed to the open pass and Mr. Guardi said, "Not Joan."

He walked over to help the paramedics with Grace, Adam and Iris who were all in shock. Thunder pounded and the captain of the rescue team buckled his safety belt to the side rope of the over pass. "Let's go save those kids!" he shouted.

Joan whispered, "We have to get out of the car." Sam nodded and pulled the window slab open with his hand. Cold wind and rain blew in hitting Joan in the back of the head.

He slid out of the back window of the truck and said, "We got to get you out now." "I'm pinned down Sam." Joan said weakly.

He said, "I'll get you out! We have to keep moving before something worse happens here." Lighting flashed before them, dancing on top of the trees and out of the dark three men came. "Anyone here!" shouted one of them. Sam jumped off the bed of the truck and yelled, "Over here." "We found them Mr. Guardi!" the captain yelled into the phone.

Joan looked out at the men and she closed her eyes because she knew she was safe now. Her breathing slowed and she passed out. Five hours later the paramedics took Joan and Sam to the hospital, Sam was treated for his main injuries and so was Joan. Joan went into shock and couldn't wake up from her coma. Sam on the other hand healed and waited by her side everyday. Now the only thing was for Joan to wake up and the hope that she remembered her life.

Well I know it took me forever but I got the next chapter up!

Hope you like this story.

Lighthope1


	8. Dreams and Reality

Dreams and reality

She looked at the white bare walls of the emptiness around her. "Where am I?" she thought. "Joan…Over here!" said a young girl's voice. The young girl god stood in front of her. "You're not supposed to be here Joan. You have too much of life to live." Joan lightly nodded and thought to god. "What if I want to stay here with you?" The little girl giggled and whispered, "You can't because you're needed back on earth." Joan looked down at herself which showed a flowing white gown. "Yes Joan. You are a saint." The girl said more seriously, "It's just not your time to come with me just yet."

Joan's eyes overflowed with tears and then little girl vanished and the light around her flashed backwards and Joan opened her eyes to white walls and a figure was sleeping near her bed.

Joan's eyes darted and danced around the room looking for her family. She slowly sat up and a nurse who was opening her door with a trey in her hand dropped it when she saw Joan sitting up. "Lordy, it's a miracle!" the women whispered and turned to dart out of the room. Joan's reaction was to cover her ears and then she found Adam sitting on the couch next to her bed still asleep. Joan reached for her bed edge and slowly let her feet touch the ground. The icy tile shot cold sparks up her nerves and she jumped back on the bed thinking, "Gah, that's to cold!"

Adam stirred in this dream and slowly opened his sleepy eyes. He saw a vision of purity before him and he lost his breath. "Joan?" he asked. She shot her face up towards the voice and smiled. He stubbed but reached her bed side in moments. The doctor came rushing in that very moment and said, "Joan your awake!"

(5 days later)

Joan sat in her home staring at her old room. It looked so different from what she remembered. She stood up and pulled away the poster of old favorite singer and after a good hour had taken every picture away from the walls. They showed plain white and shattered she though patterns. _"Joan? Are you hungry?" _her mom signed. Joan nodded and looked at her mother near the door. "_Mom, I leave for Davidson in a few weeks." _Helen looked down at her daughter and smiled, "Darling I love you so much. I wish you didn't have to go." Joan's tears washed down her face, she let her fingers dance on her arm and she sighed softly. "_I need to go see Adam." _Helen nodded and asked, "Do you need a ride?" Joan shook her head and ushered her mother out of the room. "I don't want you pushing your self and if you need to be picked up just have Adam call." Joan pulled on some jeans and a green tank top and sweater. She ran for her sneakers and the door. The ride on her old bike was harder then she had thought it would be. After being in a hospital, she had not realized how much it had taken it on her body.

Adam's house shown through the trees and his shed door was open. She placed her bike against the tree and hiked up to the shed. The art lay in tangles not as if it was normally. He seemed not to have worked on his art for some time. She picked up a small piece, looked all over it and let the light bounce off from the entrance. "Jane?" he whispered from the doorway. She turned around with a huge smile on her face and tears running down her face. "_Adam, I'm so glad to see you." _He walked quickly towards her and hugged her fail body. From the long hospital stay, Joan had become fail and not as strong as she used to be. He whispered, "Jane, I'm here for you forever. I leave in 2 weeks for California though." Joan pulled away, "_NO you can't leave. NO! The summer just began." _He shook his head, "It's already been two months." Joan nodded and tried a weak smile. "_Well, let's make the best of it then." _

A light knock and Grace with Luke stood in the doorway. "Well it's good to see the two love birds back together." Grace said with a light sarcastic vibe. The four went to movies and spent the next 2 weeks together. Laughs and gossip filled there life and Joan loved every moment. No sightings of God and her best friends with her almost every moment made her days.

Joan on a pretty Saturday was convinced by her mom to help garden in the front yard before hanging out with her friends. As Joan pulled out the tools, she looked across the street at Sam's house. She had not seen him in months and almost felt bad. He had saved her life and she his yet why could not she not go over and talk to him. A car pulled into the parking lot and Sam got out. Joan raised her head and saw him staring straight at her. "Joan!" He shouted walking towards her. "Joan, can we talk?"

All right here's the next chapter. It's short but worth it I promise!

Lighthope1


End file.
